


The Phoenix  and the Dragon (Male Reader X Yang)

by Deathstroke724



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action and Romance, Blood and Gore, F/M, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstroke724/pseuds/Deathstroke724
Summary: Love.such a hard thing to come by and even harder to keep but sometimes you just find the one...and sometimes it can be a Yellow Dragon





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N POV 

"Well here it is...Beacon academy finally made it" I thought to myself as I look out at the Huntsman Academy before me as I step from the bullhead. "Y/N you have earned this you have graduated signal at the top of your combat class and made a awesome weapon to boot" I think as I walk toward the school my axe weighing on my back, the big weapon was strong enough to break through Grimm like if it was wet paper it was a two sided battle axe with a decent weight with the ability to go from short range shotgun to long range sniper rifle in a second...in other words it was just.AWESOME!!" I ruffle my hair and look around absorbing the sights to hear from behind me a familiar voice

"Y/N! is that you buddy?!" Asks the familiar male voice as I turn with curiosity to see my old partner in signal Drew Sendeum. I smile seeing my old friend now Drew was a inch taller than me but skinnier with Black hair and wild blue eyes as you think he just drank...a month's worth of coffee. But that wasn't his oddest feature no that would be his arm a shiny silver mechanical arm with a small white cloth tied on his wrist,he never told me how he got it he just tells me "I am not liked in Atlas" which just screams bad omen."But Hey he has been nothing but helpful to me in signal maybe we can team up again here" I think as I hug my old buddy 

"Hey man it's great to see ya how have you been?" I Ask as Drew chuckles and groans from my bear hug as I hear his back crack 

"Hey I have been alright but I think you broke a bone....or several" he chuckles as I release him "But regardless of my bones, glad you made it here"  
He says smiling "Now you just got to get through this school and then you can be a a full fledged huntsman like your dad." he encourages 

 

I nod at his words as I remember my mom telling me stories about my father telling me how he was a great huntsman when I was little,it always cheered me up knowing my father once  a huntsman that gave his life to help people.But unfortunately I never met him,so I don't much other than that.

"Yeah your right though, I plan on living longer than he ever did and see the world and adventure"I say as I begin to walk to the the main auditorium with Drew following after me chuckling as he pats my back 

"Buddy I know you will be the best Huntsman ever because I know you and your a fighter....that is if my bud-" he starts before unfamiliar voice cuts in to our conversation as a smack is heard on Drew's back

 

"Hey Drew who's this? don't tell me I am at risk for losing the rank of best friend am I?" the guy chuckles the guy was slightly taller than Drew but a tad bit shorter to me with white hair and a large sword on his back it was huge the thing seemed like a table for a blade but Drew shrugs the guy off "I don't know Jac i met you just a few days ago and I have known Y/n for a few years so I think he has the best friend slot" he jokes making Jac rolls his eyes as he looks to me

 

"So this Y/n? nice to meet ya,i'm Jac I am a nice guy...and I am also a asshole at times but hey at least I am honest about it" he admits with a small laugh and getting a small chuckle from Drew confirming that Jac wasn't lying with Drew  then nodding "Well me and Y/n are gonna catch up buddy I'll talk to you later" he says with Jac shrugging "Whatever see ya later Drew" he says then  heading off up ahead with Drew looking to me and says simply "Yes before you ask he is a good guy and yes he is a jerk at times but hey he is a good guy overall" he admits to me answering my question before I ask it 

 

"Alright man I trust ya" I say as we walk as then Drew turns his head over toward yelling nearby "Who's fighting already? I am gonna check it man I'll see you inside" Drew then says leaving toward the sounds with me now alone as I close my eyes and sighs "Welp all alone once more" I say opening my eyes as I go forward to the auditorium..only to be knocked over by a group of people knocking me to the ground making me groan in pain. To then hear a new voice again but this one was female

 

"Oh crap! are you okay?"asks the voice as I look to see who it is only to see a beautiful blonde woman she had long golden blonde hair,lilac colored eyes that were filled with worry for me,along with a...*clears throat* a "well endowed body" so she was beautiful, amazing body already I pray that I can stay i heaven longer because now...I see a angel before me


	2. The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems you met the dragon now let’s see if you can beat her and earn her affections

Y/N POV

As I looked at this girl standing over me my mind went Blank and i completely forgot what she asked me,..and how to talk as my mind was still processing the beautiful woman before me,...until she made me snap from my staring state 

 

"Hey are you okay? Or do you want to keep staring?" she asks with a sly smirk and chuckle as I blush a light red and quickly get to my feet and look at her face and her eyes.Now I never saw a color like that,and it was incredible they were beautiful. "Heh yeah I am fine and sorry, guess I zoned out looking at your eyes." I admit as I rub my neck as the girl places her hand on her hips and looks at my eyes.

 

"Hey hitting on me already? its only the first day pal but thanks that's sweet of you,besides your not bad looking yourself" she winks at me flirtatiously making my cheeks heat up more but I decided to keep confident "Well my name is Y/n whats your name? or should I just call you beautiful?" I ask trying to match her playful and flirtatious nature. And to my luck I got a cute giggle from her as she crosses her arms and smiles "I'm Yang Xiao Long nice to meet ya Y/n,hey you want to walk with me to the auditorium? I could use someone to talk since my friends ran ahead after I crashed into you" she says as I smile and nod at her "Hey sounds good to me" I say as she begins to walk with me next to her "So where are you from?" she asks as I think back to home "I am from a small little town in Vale,its by a place called Patch but my hometown is so obscure you wouldn't know it" I assure her as it was true, Mostly anyway.

 

She shrugged as we walked "Alright if you say so I am from Patch with my Dad and my sister" she says peeking my interest as I look at her "And what about your mother?..is she..you know?" I ask carefully not wanting to get her upset at me as she simply sighs. "Well yes and no, you see my biological mom left me and my dad alone basically when I could be bottle fed" she says annoyed as she then resumes "But my dad remarried and she was my...well my mom that took care of me and that's how I got my sister Ruby,but unfortunately she left for a mission and never came back alive." she says making me feel bad for her and I wanted to give her a hug now to cheer her up before she then clears her throat "But hey its okay now because now me and my sister are gonna be attending Beacon and go around the world and help people and who knows I may be able to find my mom eventually" she says with hope in her voice and words cracking a smile. I was impressed that she had lost two mothers and still wanted to go out into the unknown and into danger to explore,help and look for her mom 'Wow..that's just..wow" I say smiling as I get a idea "Hey maybe once we graduate I can help you out Yang I mean just so you can have your answers" I say earning a bright smile as we entered the main building together "I like that" she admits 

 

 

Drew Pov

"Well that was something" I mumble to myself as I went to see what was causing the yelling I had a small smile on my face from my encounter with my old friend Y/n,it was good to see him again. "He is a good friend and I know I can count of him,maybe he can be trusted to help me with my mission" I think to my arm and the cloth on my arm and sigh and jokingly say "What do you think Amber? You think he can help me with my mission?" I ask feeling slightly saddened from my memories with her...Only to then hear a large explosion nearby making me stop thinking of memory lane as I then run to it to see two girls arguing covered in soot in a small crater...well damn this is a interesting school already. As I make my way over to investigate I see another male watching with interest he had white hair and pale skin,with a blue cloak over a matching blue blouse...I think I am not good with fancy clothing. As he walked over as well I got a better look at the girls we were both heading to, one was wearing black and a bright red cloak with black hair and..silver eyes...hmm they were pretty but I think there was something important about that just couldn't place it. The other girl was in a white dress and had pale skin like snow with her hair matching, with a scar on her face next to her eyes which reminded me of Icicles...as she was staring almost daggers at the other girl with a icy look.

 

"What is wrong with you!? are you trying to get us killed!?" the pale girl yelled at the other as the other rubbed her arm nervously "Hey it wasn't my fault princess I sneezed!" she snaps back with the other male now speaking "Actually she is Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee family dust corporation and all it's assets" he states making the girl apparently named Weiss smile "Ah someone with some recognition...and wait a minute aren't you Sky Sol? of the Sol weapon's factory in atlas?" she asks as the male nods and smiles "yes I am and let me say its a pleas-blah blah blah blah" Is basically what i heard as i kinda tuned out the fancy kids as I look to the girl and walk next to her and whisper "Lets get you out of here while she is distracted" I say as she nods and we escape leaving her to talk with the Sky Guy and once we got of there the girl turned to me

 

'Hey thanks for getting me out of there,I'm Ruby Rose by the way" she says extending her hand to shake hers as I smile and take it with my robotic arm "Nice to meet ya Ruby my name is Drew Send-" I start to hear her say "You have a metal arm?! that is so cool! does it have any weapons?! how did you get it?! and it looks awesome!" she cheers making me blink shocked from her speedy words but smile and chuckle seeing the stars in her eyes "Well I made it myself,after I lost my other arm to...a a Grimm" I lied not wanting to mention how I actually lost it and I press the wrist and my arm opens up revealing a pair of two silver blades inside wrapped with a chain "And yes it does carry my weapons" I laughed as she looks it over drooling happily at the design. "Hey don't rust the metal" I chuckle making her blush and pull back"Heh sorry but hey you think you can lead the way to the auditorium?..I kinda don't know how" she admits as I chuckle "Sure follow me Ruby" I say as I gesture for her to follow me as we walk toward the auditorium "This is one hell of a way for a year to begin" I think as we walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again second chapter and I hope you all like this please leave me your thoughts and give me ideas for other books I should make

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first story so please feel free to tell me your thoughts and comment


End file.
